doctorwhothetimetravlingtardisfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 2
The Second Series of revived Doctor Who was broadcast from 15 April 2006. The series is the first to feature David Tennant as the Doctor and the last series to feature Bille Piper in the lead compaion role. The recurring theme of the series is the Torchwood Instiute which sets up the spin-off series Torchwood written by Russel T Davies. A Christmas special was brodcast the previous year, a trend which has carried on into the most recent series. Main Cast *David Tennant - The Tenth Doctor (14/14) *Bille Piper - Rose Tyler (14/14) Recurring and Returning Cast *Noel Clarke - Mickey Smith (9/14) *Camille Coduri - Jackie Tyler (5/14) *Shaun Dingwall - Pete Tyler (4/14) *Andrew Hayden - Jake Smith Simmonds (3/14) *Elisabeth Sladen - Sarah Jane Smith Crew *Showrunner - Russel T Davies *Excutive Producer - Russel T Davies, Julie Gardner *Producer - Phil Collinson *Writer - Tom MacRae, Toby Whithouse, Gareth Roberts, Matthew Graham, Matt Jones, Mark Gatiss *Director - James Hawes, Euros Lyn, Graeme Harper, Dan Zeff, James Strong *Composer - Murray Gold Episode List - Series 2 (2005-2006) In Series 2, Rose has to accept the Doctors new appearance after his regeneration, however they grow closer than ever before and continue to explore all of time and space in the Tardis. They find themselves in the far future on 'New Earth', battle a Werewolf with Queen Victoria, crash land in a parallel universe, arrive on an impossible planet and battle the Daleks and Cybermen 'Doomsday'. The series marks the return of the Cybermen, K9 and Sarah Jane Smith from the classic series. Production Following the success of the opening episode of the first series the BBC announced that Doctor Who had been recommissioned for both a second series and a Christmas special on 30 March 2005. New writers for the secound series included Toby Whithouse, Matt Jones and Matthew Graham, co-creator of the BBC science fiction series Life on Mars. Previous writers Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Russell T Davies all contributed to the series. The second series was also accompanied by a Children in Need special, an interactive episode and 13 TARDISODEs. Reception David Tennant's Doctor quickly garned critical acclaim, IGN commented "Tennant's performance is slightly more eccentric, a little funnier, a bit wittier". The episode response was generally positive, with "The Girl in the Fireplace" being called "the crowning achievement" of series 2 by Slant Magazine. May critics praised Sarah Jane's return in "School Reunion". "Doomsday" has become one of the most popular episodes of the entire series, The Guardian claimed that the episode was "a highpoint of the modern series, highly emotional, scary and genuinely exciting". The Doctor-Rose goodbye scene on Bad Wolf Bay was voted the best science fiction moment of all time by SFX reader 8 years later, in 2014. Trivia *The Christmas special, "The Christmas Invasion" would start a trend in that very Christmas since a festive special has acompanied the series. *The first episode of Series 2, "New Earth" was the first episode not set around or on Earth in the new series. *Rose Tyler is one of the only companions that has stayed on for two Doctors, the other is Clara Oswald. *Love and Monsters also started a trend that stretches right through new Who. Other Doctor/Companion light episodes are "Blink" (2007), "Midnight" (2008), "Turn Left" (2008), "The Lodger" (2010), "The Girl Who Waited" (2011) and "The Crimson Horror" (2013). *Rose Tyler is the only companion to stay on for 2 years during the RTD era of Doctor Who.